reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Condé and Lola
Early life Lola and Condé, and never had much of a relationship prior to their engagement. Prince Condé has never been married, but had multiple mistresses, and was previously engaged to Princess Claude. While Lady Lola was previously married, her husband died in a house fire. Lola is the mother of the King of France’s has only child. Their marriage will be arranged one, orchestrated by Queen Mary. Season Two Queen Mary came to Lady Lola during a party, and asked her for a favour. She requested she do it without question, because they are friends, and Lola agreed. Later Lola found Louis Condé up on a balcony. She informed them of what their queen wanted of them. They were to be married, and relatively soon. Lola said she agreed to this is Mary was one of her dearest and closest friends. Though it would seem Queen Mary was not forcing them into marriage, it was still a very strong suggestion on her part. Lola informed Condé she would not have been messing around in Queen Mary's relationship with Francis though Condé did not agree to the marriage, he did agree to court Lola and see how things go. Banished The next week it would appear that both of them were taking their engagement to each other more seriously. Though still not publicly announced, they both do seem to be making a valid effort. Condé even asked Lady Lola to join him on the dance floor, to which he happily agreed. Sins of the Past While out in the winter's snow, and right before Mary, Kenna and Lola raced down the hill, Conde whispered sweet nothing's in Lola's ear. They both have a laugh, before he counted to three and they all try to beat each other down the hill. Later The Prince of the Blood asks Mary for permission to take Lola away to his estate up in Condé for a couple of days. Mary agrees, and Louis goes to ask Lola. Louis' travels are delayed by Mary who want him and his brother to joint her and King Francis for a farewell dinner. She then tells him she no longer want him to be with Lola, and has their engagement called off. Meanwhile, Francis tells Lola that Condé in under investigation, and not to go away with him for another day. The End of Mourning Quotes Lola: I don’t care if your heart leads you my way or not, but I won’t have it lead you to Mary. Banished Lady Lola: I’m being courted by a handsome prince. Literally! Sins of the Past Louis Condé: Or are we chess peices that no longer need to be moved?! The End of Mourning Notes * Condé has never been married, but has had multiple mistresses,The Plague The Prince of the BloodGetaway * Condé was previously engaged to Princess Claude. Acts of War * Lola was previously married to Lord Julien before their secret separation. Long Live The King * Lola is the mother of the King Francis’s only child. The Plague * Lola and Condé's engagment is called off by Francis and Mary separately. The End of Mourning Appearances References }} Category:Couple Category:Relationship Category:Broken up